Please, Doctor
by DestructiveMind
Summary: "You know I'm trained not to react to.. any of this.. right?" his gaze shifted down to her short hospital gown, and Jodie felt the heat rush to her face. Still, she raised a mocking eyebrow, her pouty mouth forming a teasing smirk, "Maybe your training wasn't too thorough eh, Araide-sensei?" Jodie/Araide. TRILOGY.


**This is a gift to my lovely nanoko857! Hope you love it as much as I had fun writing** **it! xoxo**

* * *

 **Please, Doctor**

"Neh, Jodie-sensei," Conan's rather loud voice suddenly interrupted everyone from their ministrations, "don't tell me you're afraid of needles?"

At that, Jodie raised an eyebrow, a tiny blush creeping onto her face as she adjusted uncomfortably in her hospital gown, fidgeting on the bed and trying to avoid eye contact with the little boy genius, "What-" a humorless chuckle escaped her lips. "of course not, Cool Kid, what kind of an assumption is that!"

She regretted it as soon as she'd said it, because right away his eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and he chided, "Judging from the way your arms are crossed in front of your body, it suggests that you're somewhat evasive and trying to block out something you find discomforting, which would probably be-"

"Okay, okay!" laughed Jodie, feeling slightly embarrassed, "Maybe I'm not a big fan of needles, just don't tell anyone, okay?" she winked.

Conan chuckled, eying Ran and Sonoko as they tried to adjust all the flowers Jodie had gotten into some sort of orderly fashion.

Jodie watched them too, then sighed inwardly, geez how did she even get into this mess? She had sprained her ankle, and just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, she'd gotten the worst possible migraine she'd ever had in her life. They'd taken her to the hospital just for a check up, and now here she was, waiting for the doctor to come see what was wrong. Her head ached horribly, and her bandaged ankle still pained whenever she shifted. The doctor was meant to come here and inject something for the pain; but for real, didn't these people have like pills or something? Gosh, she hated needles. And weren't hospital gowns only meant for pregnant people or something? Why did they put her in one? She bet the guy outside just wanted to watch one other woman in this short, flimsy attire.

Even a few minutes after Conan and the girls had excused themselves, the stupid doctor still hadn't shown his/herself. What if this was serious? She'd be like dead by now or something. Exasperated and rather bored, she thought to climb off the bed. The doctor didn't seem like they were coming here any time soon anyway; sighing, she shifted so her feet dangled off the bed. She only then realized how truly short the gown was, it made all the heat rise up to her face. She wished her doctor was female.

Her ankle seemed fine, just at that moment, and she hoped she could walk to the window just so she could open it slightly without causing herself any pain. Jodie's bare feet landed on the floor, and she began walking slowly towards the window; it all seemed perfectly alright, her ankle was relatively stable, until all too quickly she felt wetness beneath her feet, and her breath hitched in her throat as her undeserving feet slipped dangerously, her body lurched backwards and she shut her eyes, ready to accept her horrid fall when she felt a strong hand grip her elbow from behind, pulling her forcefully against a hard, masculine torso. With her back flush up against this person, their hands still on her arm, she felt herself sigh in relief and in embarrassment. This guy had one hell of a torso..

"Well," a voice whispered in her ear, and she tried not to shiver at how low and husky it sounded, "an injured patient shouldn't really be walking around like this, right Jodie-san?"

Jodie recognized that voice; for a second she feared it might be Vermouth, but eased up when realizing there was no way it could be.

"Araide-sensei," she murmured, unsure what to say. He slid his gloves fingers down her arm to her wrist, the motion sending electricity tingling right through her. She nearly lost composure again; but he'd already begun helping her get back to the bed.

"Take a seat," he said softly, "don't want you getting hurt, Jodie-sensei."

"You know," she said quietly, frowning slightly when she saw him preparing a sterile needle, as she tried to sit in such a way so her gown wouldn't ride up too far. "I don't really like being called sensei. Makes me feel a bit old," she chuckled slightly, the nervousness hinting in her voice.

Araide stopped and looked up at her, his eyes gleaming behind his glasses, were they always this innocent looking? He said, in all seriousness, "If anyone thinks _you_ look old, I believe you should send them to me to get their eyes checked out."

Jodie felt herself blush; whatever happened to flamboyant Jodie? His fingers brushed up against her inner elbow, he pressed gently to try to see her veins clearly. Jodie felt his breath on her face and his luscious golden brown hair made it hard for her to focus.

"You're tense," he said, still eyeing her elbow, "maybe I can help you with that, later tonight?" he glanced up from beneath his lashes and Jodie's breath actually felt stuck in her throat.

Then she felt the tip of the needle prick her and she rather embarrassingly exclaimed " _oh!_ " Then she felt her cheeks flame at how.. inappropriate.. she just sounded. Araide noticed her blush, and a small smirk touched his lips, "Sorry, I promise I'll be more gentle next time."

Jodie wished her blush wasn't that obvious, she also wished this goddamn injection wasn't taking so long, _geez how big was this thing?!_ ...Oh gosh, she shouldn't have thought of it like _that_. Regardless, she tried with all her might to remain stoic, a forces casual smile was on her face. and she ever so wittily mocked, "I'm sure you would, Araide- _sensei_.."

His hand nearly faltered at hearing her purr his name out like that, and damn that "sensei"...

"Are you teasing me, Jodie-san?" he raised a curious eyebrow, gradually loosening the needle from her arm.

"Depends," she said confidently, "how are you feeling right now?"

He pulled the needle out, feeling his body grow hot. _Dammit, what happened to all that doctor training?_ He wasn't supposed to let anything embarrass him!

After placing a plaster on her arm, he pretend to be occupied with tidying the other dressing, not wanting her to see his blush. When he felt calmer, he turned to her and suddenly leaned in way too close. He put his left arm on the bed beside her, his other hand on her waist, practically trapping her there. "You know I'm _trained_ not to react to.. any of this.. right?" his gaze shifted down to her short hospital gown, and Jodie felt the heat rush to her face. Still, she raised a mocking eyebrow, her pouty mouth forming a teasing smirk, "Maybe your training wasn't too thorough eh, Araide- _sensei_?"

She almost felt like he was about to kiss her, but instead, he just adjusted her on the bed, hoisting her up and laying her on her back, careful not to hurt her ankle.

Jodie looked up at him, he stated down at her. No one said anything. After what seemed like a lifetime, Araide coughed awkwardly, adjusted his glasses and murmured something about how the injection should ease the pain until he was back later in the night to check on her headache.

Then he was out the door.

* * *

 **First chapter in this trilogy! Please read and review, thanks so much! Love you all.**


End file.
